User blog:GaiaDrago/ All even.
GV Elfin :HER AUF,V MEGAR! V Megar:Ich Don't understand your Deutsch.(Continues poking GV elfin) Olif:Hey,stop bikering and destroy the P.S! Minor vs. Major,Our minor team vs. the P.S's major Astron:So,Major VS minor Too? right? Olif:Yep,Your team versus the Pyronia saviors minor! Drakion:THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS is gonna be fun!!! I can't wait to tear that Mercury apart! Krontimate:Yep,and when were strong enough,we will battle and defeat that Blasted Gaemega! Astron:Alright,time for cosmic travel! (Warps the Team to Pyronia) Mercury:Alright,we are ready! (Sees the Multikor Abomiantions) Perfect timing! Galenia:WAIT! Shiru:Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! go,Darkus Galenia! Galenia:Huh,whatever. Darkon:Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise,Darkus Abom Exokor! Abom Exokor:Huh? who said you can't use hubs in battles?! Galenia:Bolt of Doom! (strikes AE with a bolt) AE:ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! SUPERSONIC WAVES! (Sonic waves hit Galenia) LGD:Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! go,Mercury! KB:Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise,Astron! Astron:FARTING,i mean,Darting Stars!!!! (Fires Stars at Mercury) Mercury:Uhhh...Chemical Reaction! (Makes the heat go higher) Ghost & Glass:Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Paperx & Xrays:Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Exlucent:Abillity Activate! Revealing Strategies! (Everyone turns clear,which makes him visible to see The enemies attack ideas) WW:Abillity activate!, Huh????? Ouratimate:Come forth,My Grandsons. Mercury and Drakion:GrandSONS?!! Gaemega:Oh yes,You are both Brothers.Your Parents are still traped in Tartax. Ouratimate:We came here to Challenge you.and your wife is on the Way. Flasha:(Faints) All that being tested and XRays.... Mercury:Um,Honey? Flasha:Bata-,MERCURY!! Gaemega:Come,Astron Ouratimate:Lets go,Drakion! Drakion:Ohhhhh,you think i would want to brawl? nope,i'll die any second Ouratimate:Ok, the astron will brawl- Drakion:SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUCKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Attacks Ouratimate) Ouratimate:STARS! NEBULAS! METEORS! COMETS! Come to me! Gaemega:I calll upon thy Planets! (End up in the Fate Zone) Mercury:WHERE ON THE UNIVERSE ARE WE?!?! Flasha:The Fate Zone.I was tested to be if i could be the Princess of all pyronian bakugan. (Lady Beatrix walks in) LB:Hi,Flasha,where are we.. (Stares up at Gaemega) Baddddddddd choice.... Flasha:I know,but this is Really important.We Need to protect the universe. Mercury:Deathly DNA! (Morphs into Titan Form,then attacks) Ouratimte:Pandoras Box! (Attacks Mercury with a blow of stars) Gaemega:Pyronias Revenge! (Hurls pyronia at Flasha) Flasha:zoomer! (Runs,and Punches gaemega in her head) Ouratimate:Demonic Nebula DarkMagic! (The DD emmits a strange wave of energy) Mercury:P-Yew,does that thing brush it's teeth?! Molton Evil! (Lava Coats Ouratimate) Ouratimate and Gaemega:Death Dimension! (All the planets,and the universe blast at Mercury and Flasha) (Mercury and flasha are standing,undamaged) Ouratimate:Woahhh,Lets see if anyone else can keep you busy.. Drakion and Astron:Astroment! (Black,blue,red,yellow,green,and brown meteors hit Ouratimte) Ouratimate:Supernova! (Big stars go BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM) Drakion:Switch Power! (Has astrons color,swords and powers,and Astron has Drakions color and powers) Ouratimate:Black hole! (Opens a black hole,sucking the two in) Drakion:Various Space energy! (Ouratimate gets smaller,an smaller,until Drakion absorbs Ouratimate) Astron:(Panting) Multi...blow.. (Uses ten attributes to absorb Gaemega) Mercury:(Sees Two Orb things) uh oh.It's Code eve and Combination adam! Code Eve:Flasha,i challenge you to a brawl Flasha:With Torn wings and feels like i'm going to fall any Second?! (Gets healed by C.E) Combination Adam:Son,i don't know if you can take this power,but i will let you absorb me if you win the brawl. Mercury:ALRIGHT! Chemical reaction! (Everything is burning) Flasha:Stealth brushfire! (Becomes invisible) CE and CA:(Both go in Flasha and Mercury) we were not going easy on you.that was the most strongest blow. Drakion:Pfft,Big D,I got the universe! HA HA HA!! Shredzer:Not for long.I will absolutely GET THAT BACK from you one Day.. TBC Category:Blog posts